Reflection of Necrosis
by Sinister laugher
Summary: When Alice comes across a picture in Blood's room, she becomes curious and asks about it.


**Sinister: Don't judge me, I was having a boring evening! Sorry if Blood is OOC but that is how my friend likes him. I own nothing except for the OCs.**

Alice made her way to Blood's office to return the book she had recently borrowed. She was hoping Blood wasn't there so she wouldn't have to deal with his constant sexual harassment. But, like always, that's too much to ask for. Once she came to his door, she knocked and waited patiently to see if there would be an answer. There was and Alice sighed as she opened the door.

Blood hardly looked up as she walked in. She greeted him, but all he did was nod. He was working, but usually he would tease her. The papers in front of him must have been very important. She replaced the book on the shelf and glanced back over at him. Suddenly her gaze was caught on something behind him. There was a small table behind him between two bookshelves. Two vases sat at either end and in between them was a picture frame. The vases held blue and white roses.

Alice thought they were odd, because she only ever saw red roses around the Mansion. Curiously she made her way over to the bookshelves near the table, pretending to be interested in the books in case Blood caught her.

Once she got closer she saw that the picture was of two people. They were both wearing white and it looked as if it was a picture of two people on their wedding day. She took a couple steps closer and internally gasped.

She turned to look at Blood before looking back at the picture. There was Blood with a girl that she had never seen before. She wasn't a faceless and the smile she had on her face showed how happy she was. Blood was holding her hand and both looked like they were the happiest people in the world. The girl was holding blue and white roses in her other hand.

"Um, Blood?" Alice said getting his attention.

"Yes?" he asked, not looking up from his work.

"Who is this?" she hesitantly asked.

Blood froze. He pushed his chair back and stood up. Alice was suddenly afraid of what he would do. He turned around to face her and she was surprised to see pain and sadness in his eyes. He walked passed her and picked the picture frame up. He smiled slightly when he looked at it.

"She was my wife," he said, confirming her suspicions. "She was an Outsider that came here before you did. Her and her friend who she considered a sister." Alice could hear his voice crack as he spoke.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to," Alice said. He shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said. He put the picture down and picked up one of the roses from the vases. "Blue and white roses were her favorite. The Rose Garden was originally for her. It had so many blue and white roses. I got rid of them all and put red ones after-" he broke off and Alice looked up to see that a few tears had escaped and were running down his cheeks. "She died in childbirth." he said. "So did the baby." Alice covered her mouth with her hands. She felt her eyes begin to water.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"I still have my wedding ring and every picture that was ever taken of her," he said, his voice cracking even more. "I loved her so much; to be honest I still do. I think she was the only woman I had ever loved."

Alice felt her heart break as she listened and she felt a little bit of jealousy.

"What happened to her friend?" she asked. Blood swallowed.

"She went back to your world because she couldn't bear her sister's death much longer," he replied, wiping his eyes. "She was married to the Knight of Hearts." Alice could hardly believe that. "He lost his sense of direction after she left. He still loves her and sometimes wishes that she'll come back. I haven't been the same either since Kreahe died."

"Her name's Kreahe?"

"Yes."

"She must have been a wonderful person," Alice said. Blood smiled.

"She was," he said. "She was an amazing woman and I knew she would have been happy starting a family with me. But none of that happiness lasted. I set up this table so I'll always think about how happy we would have been."

"How long were you married before she died?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Two years, but we were in love with each other longer than that," he said.

"Did you get to say you loved her before she died?" she asked, her own voice cracking as she listened.

"Yes," he said. "I said it to her so many times even after she was gone. It took everyone a while to get me to let her go so they could take her body away. I didn't want to believe she was gone."

"What about the baby?"

"It was a girl," he said smiling sadly. "If everything hadn't gone wrong, they would both be alive and I would have had a little girl to look after."

Alice thought about everything she had heard and then suddenly thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry! This is probably hard for you to talk about and I shouldn't have asked!" she said, looking up at him. He had stopped crying and was looking at the picture again.

"It's alright," he said. "I needed to talk about it. It makes it easier to cope. It's been a year."

Alice looked at the picture again and just now noticed how beautiful Kreahe was.

"I had to carry her down the aisle because she wasn't able to walk at the time," Blood said suddenly. "Before the wedding she had been kidnapped and when she escaped she had to take off her shoes but there was acid on the floors. We found out she had blood poisoning for a little while."

"There were some ups and downs in our relationship. We argued sometimes and she was always being targeted by my enemies. When she told me she was pregnant, I was so excited that I never thought about all the things that could go wrong; that did go wrong."

"Everyone understood why I had become so distant during the time just after her death," he said. "They knew how much I loved her and how painful it was to lose her. You never know how much you love something until it's gone."

He was silent after a while and Alice wondered if he was finished talking.

"I never thought I would find someone as wonderful as her to complete my life," he said. He shook his head as if he were snapping himself out of a trance. "Sorry, I'm probably upsetting you with all that I've said."

Alice shook her head quickly. "No, not at all. It's nice knowing a little bit about your past. I'm getting to know the real you instead of the Hatter." He smiled at that.

"Kreahe would say the same thing anytime I told her about myself," he said. "She said she liked being with the real me instead of the Hatter. It was like there were two of me." He sighed. "I have to get back to work. If you wish to borrow another book, then go ahead and help yourself." He resumed his seat at his desk and began working again. Alice looked at the picture on last time before she said goodbye and left the room, leaving Blood alone.

Once the door closed, Blood pulled out the photo album he had hidden in his desk. He went and sat on one of the sofas in his room and began flipping through the album. There were many pictures of him and Kreahe and there were also some of Kreahe with her sister Yuuki. He smiled as he remembered the two. They had been inseparable like they really were sisters. He wondered if Yuuki ever would come back and how Ace would react if she did.

He sighed. "It makes it easier to cope if you talk about it, huh?" he said to himself chuckling softly. "Nothing will make it easier. Nothing will bring them back." He slammed the book closed and returned it to its spot in his desk. He stacked all the papers up and then left his room where the memory of his wife would forever haunt him.

 **THE END**

 **My friend helped me come up with the title. I was having a hard time thinking of one so I asked for some help. It means memories of death or so I was told.**


End file.
